The Hetalia Games
by HetaliaOlympics222
Summary: This is a fail summary, it's pretty straightforward. The Hetalia characters are forced by Panem to particapate in The Hunger Games so she can demonstrate her power. But is Panem really that all-powerful?


CHAPTER ONE

Ever since a strange woman who called herself "Panem" kidnapped the Hetalia Nations and stuck them all into their own district, the Hetalia District, things around there have been pretty gloomy. So why was today any different? Why did everyone go to bed with a feeling of nerves and tension? Ah, yes. Reaping day.

` All districts in Panem's country participated, or at least that's how things usually went. This year was different. Panem wanted to see the countries fight to the death as well, just to demonstrate her immense power. The district's children were safe this year. But the countries.. well, in just a few weeks, 23 nations will be gone from this amazing world... forever.

/\\\\\\\

The sun rose over the Hetalian District, but most everyone was already awake. The Nordic household had an unusual quiet over it, even for Denmark. If one of them were chosen... well.. they didn't really get along, but for one of them to die...

Norway shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Iceland, who was sitting, just sitting, and thinking. What Norway would do if Iceland was chosen... he didn't want to think about it.

Sweden was hugging Finland tightly while Finland seemed to be terrified out of his mind. Reaping day and Sweden was hugging him. "S..Su-san! You're hugging me.. a bit tight.." Sweden pulled off of Finland, a serious look on his face. "Sorry," he said.

/\\\\\\\

Italy was sobbing into Romano's shoulder loudly. "Get off, you bastard!" Romano said angrily. Spain looked out of the window, a solemn look on his face. He sighed, thinking of how Panem had ripped everyone apart like this.. her cold, unforgiving blue eyes. Her stray curl of hair.. she looked almost exactly how America would look if he were female. How she said, "This is your future, Alfred F. Jones," and then... America just.. lost it. He was better now, since England was taking care of him, but he just wasn't the same. Spain sighed. "Italy... Romano... it'll be fine.. everything'll be fine," he sighed.

/\\\\\\\\

The nations gathered silently into the square. Not a single sound was heard. Then, the click, click, click of Effie Trinket's high heels. "Welcome, countries, to the reaping of the very first Hetalia Hunger Games, and the 68th annual Hunger Games in all~!" she chirped. No one spoke. She ignored this, and moved over to the giant bowl of names. "Let's start with the girls," she said, and reached in her hand.

"First off, we have.. Hungary!" The Hungarian nation's eyes narrowed, her face determined. She walked up, showing no emotion at all. "Belarus!" The girl's eyes widened slightly, and her siblings instantly reacted. "No, sister!" Russia cried. Ukraine started sobbing heavily, and Belarus walked up slowly. "Seychelles!" A pause, and then a tropical African girl with red ribbons in her hair walked up, looking down. "Belgium!" A stifled sob was heard, and then a girl with short wavy blonde hair walked up, wiping her eyes. Romano and Spain looked away, hiding tears. "Liechtenstein!" There was a high pitched cry, then a boy's shout of "NO!" as a small blonde girl walked onto the stage. Two peacekeepers held back a boy, also with blonde hair, who was desperately trying to fight them off until he decided it was no use. "Taiwan!" Another teenage girl walked up, looking fearful. "Wy! Sebarga! Monaco! Luxembourg! Ukraine!" 5 more girls joined the others, Luxembourg stood next to Belgium, and Ukraine joined Belarus. "And finally, Vietnam!" A stunningly pretty Asian girl joined the rest.

"And now, for the boys!" chirped Effie. "America!" America rushed up to the stage, waving at the crowd cheerfully, laughing. He got over Panem pretty quickly... "England!" A serious-faced man walked up to join America. "Germany!" A muscular blonde man joined the others. "Russia!" Russia brightened up, and instantly joined his sisters. "Switzerland! Prussia! Austria!" The three nations walked up slowly. Prussia acted like it was the best honor ever, while Switzerland instantly rushed over to his sister, and Austria slowly followed. "Romano! Italy!" The two Italians joined the stage, their faces expressionless. "Iceland!" At first, no one responded. Then a boy with light hair handed the puffin over to Sweden slowly, and slowly walked up to the stage. Norway was frozen in shock. "N..no.. Iceland.. ICELAND! NO! ICELAND!" Sweden, Denmark, and Finland held him back, all shaking their heads. Iceland was willing himself not to cry as he stepped onto the stage. "Good, good!" Effie chirped. Norway sunk down to his knees, sobbing. "Next, we have China!" The Asian man gulped, and slowly walked onto the stage. "And finally... Ca... Cana.. Canadi.. er no.. um... C-Canada! Yes, that's it!" she said, pulling the final name. Canada was already on the stage by now, glaring at her. "Our tributes for the 68th Annual Hunger Games!"

No one cheered. No one ever did. Norway was still sobbing silently, and Spain was in shock at the loss of Belgium and Romano. Even Japan and Korea seemed nervous for their siblings, China, Taiwan, and Vietnam.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new awesome fic about Hetalia and the Hunger Games! Man, Panem is such a bitch... Anyways, I'll timeskip to the launch/Day One next chapter! And there's more! I'm giving you, my lovely readers, some freedom on who lives or dies, or wins. Leave a review, and I'll consider it! And leave me reviews on what you think... and yeah. xD I wanted to include Poland and Lithy.. but no room. ;m;**


End file.
